


Ready Set Let's Go

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: 5 times Dina and Garrett were accused of dating and one time they admitted it themselves.
Relationships: Dina Fox/Garrett McNeill
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm from St. Louis and I cannot STRESS the annoyance I have that the show calls Bread Company "Panera". I understand around the rest of the country that's what it's called, but just once I'd like them to say "Bread Co"! 
> 
> Anyway, hope you like these little drabbles!!

"I could really go for some Bread Co right now."

Garrett grabbed his phone and glanced at the time. "It's only 7:30. We could order in." 

"It's down the street. I'm not spending three bucks on a delivery fee when I could walk there myself," Dina countered. 

"Fine. Get dressed."

Dina sat up abruptly, holding a sheet to cover her chest and watched as Garrett started to redress himself. "What?"

"You said we could walk there. Let's go." He pulled on his shirt and rolled himself out of the bed onto his chair. "Besides, Ted Drewes is across the street from Bread Co and I want a Hawaiin." 

"You're gonna wheel yourself across Chippewa?"

"I do it all the time. It's not a big deal." 

Dina rolled her eyes and got out of the bed so she could dress. "Fine, it's your funeral."

They ended up driving to Bread Co. By the time they got outside, the sun had set and they both stared down the busy street of Watson in disdain. Dina looked down at Garrett as he stared up at her and wordlessly they got in his car. The drive was quiet, the radio off, and the windows down, welcoming the warm summer breeze. They ordered Dina's dinner in the drive thru and then drove across the street in the parking lot of Ted Drewes. They managed to get a parking spot somehow and Dina opened the trunk of the compact SUV, sitting in the open back with her vegetable soup while Garrett waited line for his Hawaiin concrete ice cream. 

He eventually made his way back to the car, a happy grin on his face and Dina rolled her eyes at him, but a smile peeked through. They sat eating their food in the parking lot and watched people passing by, chatting periodically. 

"Garrett? Dina?"

They looked up and saw Cheyenne and Mateo standing in front of them, arm in arm, each with confused yet amused expressions. Dina's face flushed and Garrett just stared at their coworkers. 

"Uhhh, hi, guys," he said lamely. 

Mateo and Cheyenne glanced at each other briefly and then smiled. "Are you guys on a date?" Mateo asked.

"What?!" the unlikely couple exclaimed in shock.

"We are not on a date," Dina said quickly. 

"Yeah, no. That's not what this is at all," Garrett added, shaking his head. 

"Really?" Cheyenne questioned with a smirk. "Cause it sure looks like a date. I thought you guys were just sleeping together?"

"We are," they agreed.

"Then why are you sitting in the parking lot of Ted Drewes, eating ice cream and Bread Co and hanging out like all the other couples here?" Mateo asked, his hip cocked out with attitude. 

That stumped them for a moment, but Garrett recovered faster than Dina. "Well, if you must know," he began, his tone matter-of-fact. "We have spent the better part of the day in bed-"

"-fucking..." Dina interjected. "Not cuddling. Ew."

"Yes," Garrett continued, sparing a glance at the assistant manager. "We were fucking, and then Dina got hungry and I said I wanted ice cream and I live just down the street anyway so..."

"Whatever," Mateo held his hand up to cut Garrett off. "You guys are totally on a date. It's cute!"

"Super cute," Cheyenne nodded. 

"No, we're not-" Dina tried again, but Garrett cut her off this time. 

"Look, Dina, leave it. They're going to think what they want anyway."

"But we're not dating."

"You and I both know that. Who cares what they think."

"I don't care what they think."

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Who said I was upset?"

"Your tone and your general demeanor right now suggest you're upset."

"Oh my God."

They paused their arguing and looked at Mateo and Cheyenne who were grinning from ear to ear. 

"You guys are absolutely adorable," Mateo said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you really buy that pinky ring?" Garrett asked Jonah, his eyebrow quirked in a way that radiated judgement. It was a slow day in the store and the two men had been spending a lot of time just chatting at the customer sercice desk. 

"What's wrong with it?" Jonah replied, twisting the gold ring around his finger. "It's classy. You should see all my uncles and the jewelry they wear." 

"See, but they're old guys. They pull it off. You just look sad."

"_What_?"

Dina walked up to them and dropped a comic book in front of Garrett carelessly. "Hey, you left this at my apartment last night." 

Garrett slid the comic over and picked it up, glancing at it. "Thanks. I'm glad you had the heart enough to bring it to me rather than use it for your birds."

"I'm not a monster," she scoffed, pushing her hands in her pockets. "My birds wouldn't use that cheap crap anyway."

"Cheap?!" Garrett shrieked. "Girl, I know you did not call my comic book cheap."

"I believe I did." She held her hand up, stopping whatever argument was about to start. "Anyway, thanks for saving my ass last night," she said sarcastically. 

Garrett shrugged. "I was not about to get between you and Denise again. I learned the hard way last time she showed up unannounced."

Jonah watched the exchanged between his coworkers with amusement. He sat on the edge of the desk and placed his hand under his chin, his curiosity peaked. 

"I told you not to get involved," Dina said matter-of-fact.

"Yet, last night you wanted me to get involved?" he countered incredulously. "You're blowing hot and cold."

"Not like physically involved, but at least give me an excuse to throw her out!"

Amy came up at that point and stood next to Jonah. "What's going on here?" she mumbled to him, wiggling her finger between Dina and Garrett's argument.

"A lover's spat," Jonah shrugged. 

"Aren't they supposed to just be sleeping together?" Amy smirked, crossing her arms. 

"Yeah, but I don't think they've realized they crossed that line a long time ago." 

"Your sister already doesn't like me," Garret told her. "Why add fuel to the fire?"

"Oh please," Dina shook her head. "She loves you. You're all she could talk about at my stupid nephew's birthday party." 

Garrett looked proud at that comment and sat up straighter. "Oh really? What did she say?"

"Gross," Dina made a face. "I'm not telling you! She started a whole rumor within my family though, so that's annoying."

"What rumor?" Amy spoke up curiously. 

Dina looked over at the floor manager in surprise for a moment before composing herself. "She told my family that we're in a relationship." 

"Pffft, what?" Garrett laughed. "That girl is on crack."

Dina let out a chuckle and high fived Garrett. "Right? She's such a dumbass."

"But you two are in a relationship," Jonah said. 

Garrett and Dinna reeled back as if in disgust at the mere suggestion. "God, what do you people not understand about '_sex only_'?" Garrett asked, clearly annoyed. 

"The real question," Amy interjected, "is what do you two not understand about dating?" 

"No, see, dating is entirely different," Dina pointed out. "We don't go out, we don't ask about each other's day-"

"We don't send each other texts saying '_Oh I miss you, you look so cute today_'. Nothing like that," Garrett said. 

"Yeah, our texts are strictly sexual."

Amy and Jonah's jaws dropped open, smiles breaking out on their faces. "Wait," Amy stepped forward. "You guys _sext_?"

Dina shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but Jonah caught the slight blush and look of guilt flash over Garrett's face. "Like, during the work day?"

"Sometimes, yeah." Dina was still acting nonchalant, ignoring the pleading looks Garrett was throwing her. 

"Look," he finally spoke up. "You guys gonna stand here and tell me you _don't_ sext the person you're sleeping with?" 

"I mean, of course Adam and I sext every now and again, but we're married and have been for many years," Amy told them, her smile never wavering.

"I actually don't sext at all." Jonah cringed. "I find it to be-"

"We don't care why," Garrett, Dina, and Amy said at the same time. 

"I don't even know why this conversation turned into this long explanation about our sex life," Dina said loudly, holding her hands up. "But it's stupid so I'm leaving." She began to walk away, but paused mid-step and turned back to Garrett. "I'm bringing the lentil soup tonight."

Garrett raised his fists as if to cheer. "Yes! I'm pumped." They shared a smile and then Dina finally walked away, directing her attention to an unsuspecting Elias.

Jonah and Amy moved to stand in front of him, warm smiles and knowing looks on their faces. 

"You two are so cute," Jonah told him and Garrett rolled his eyes. 

"The most adorable couple," Amy agreed. 

"Oh look! A customer!" Garrett shouted as he wheeled himself out from behind the customer service desk. "Excuse me, guys. I got a job to do? Hello, sir! How may I help you?"

Amy turned to Jonah, looking up at him in amusement. "He knows we can literally just follow him, right?"

"Let him have this one."


End file.
